


Gay or Hero (An adaptation of "Gay or European")

by free_tomato



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_tomato/pseuds/free_tomato
Summary: Is Achilles a Gay or hero?
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Gay or Hero (An adaptation of "Gay or European")

(Omit the preceding part)

Deidamia: But if he turns out straight, I'm free at eight on Saturday.  
People: Gay or Hero--

Odysseus: Wait a minute, give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try.  
  
Odysseus: So, Mr Achilles, how many years did you fight in Troy?  
Achilles: Nine years  
Odysseus: And your father is...?  
Achilles: Peleus  
Odysseus: And your boyfriend's name is...?  
Achilles: Patroclus  
(People: Wow)  
Achilles: Why you guys are so surprised? [hold on Patroclus' hand] okay, introduce my boyfriend Patroclus again.  
Patroclus: But Achilles, you should deny it like the script says  
Achilles: I know the script  
Achilles: But I want do like this  
Patroclus:


End file.
